Shame on me!
by Sirelo
Summary: /Sorato!AU/ Impresionar a tu persona especial es lo único que pasa por tu mente cuando están en su tercera cita, pero cuando un puñado de condones caen de tu bolso el inevitable "¿qué pensará?" no deja de rondar por tu cabeza. Eso y las ganas de desaparecer. ¡Feliz día del Sorato!


**Título:** Shame on me!  
 **Palabras:** 1105 **  
Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece porque soy pobre y no puedo adquirir sus derechos. 

* * *

**Basado en el prompt:** « _I took a bunch of free condoms from health services just because I could and they all fell out of my bag at once and now you're staring at me weirdly._ »

* * *

Sora ve el bolso tirado en el suelo, sus zapatos, luego otra vez el bolso y termina posando su mirada en esas... _cosas_. No se atreve a levantar la vista, no cuando sabe que él está frente a ella; y no es como que fuera a ir a ningún lado, después de todo, es su tercera cita.

¿Qué pensará de ella? Bueno, lo más lógico es que esté pensando que tenía planes bastante interesantes con él para esa noche porque, ¿qué otra cosa se pensaría si más de 20 condones salen de tu bolso al caer? En sexo claro, Yamato Ishida está pensando que ella quiere tener sexo con él; y no es como que no quiera —el hombre es dolorosamente guapo, normal que fantasee demás—, pero es que apenas están empezando eso de las citas, y formalizar la relación sería un excelente paso a dar para llegar ahí.

Además, ¡ni siquiera se han dado un beso intenso! Han sido todos roces suaves y nervios, porque van despacio, porque él tardó en invitarla a salir y porque ella se sonrojó tantísimo en su primera cita, que seguro pensó que jamás había ido a una con toda la razón del mundo, ¡porque ella jamás había salido con un chico! Porque Sora había estado tan enfocada en sus estudios que pensó que seguro al acabar la carrera conocería a alguien; pero entonces llegó a la universidad y lo conoció a él.

Fue lento, de verdad; se conocieron en el club de astronomía de la universidad y no tardaron en entablar conversaciones vagas, de esas para matar tiempo. Al paso de los meses empezó a notar que le agradaba su compañía, que las conversaciones eran entretenidas, y que cada vez que lo miraba una gran sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro.

Él lo notó también por supuesto, porque no tardó en invitarla a salir.

Y a pesar de lo incómoda que fue esa primera cita, Yamato la invitó a otra, y esa estuvo mucho mejor. Por eso, cuando insistió en una tercera ella encantada dijo que sí, claro que no contó con que iba a pasar con el bochorno de los condones, los cuales tienen una historia bastante simple; pueda que haya pensado en un futuro —un poco lejano— cuando los tomó, o pueda que no haya estado pensando en nada. La recepcionista dijo agradablemente que podía tomar los que quisiera, y Sora le hizo caso de buena gana porque, ¿para qué desaprovechar algo que es gratis? Además, pensó también en regalarles algunos a sus amigos.

Para cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación, él la llamó diciendo que adelantaran la cita ya que tenía un compromiso para esa noche, así que la esperaría en los cines que están cerca de la Universidad; ella contestó alegremente que no había problema y que se le apetecía demasiado una película. No sintió necesario un cambio de ropa y la mochila no le pesaba demasiado como para pensar en siquiera ir a dejarla.

Y ahí es donde estuvo el error.

Puede sentir su rostro arder y, si no se equivoca, han pasado más de diez minutos en silencio; y por más que tiene ganas de salir corriendo y no voltear a ver por ningún motivo, sabe que no puede hacerlo. Da un suspiro de lo más sonoro y entonces se agacha para empezar a recoger los condones y devolverlos a su bolso.

No ha metido ni uno cuando ve la mano de él muy cerca de la suya.

—No es necesario que hagas esto —le dice con aparente calma—, es mi culpa está situación y tú bien podrías hacer de cuenta que no me conoces y así la gente no te ve de esa despectiva forma a ti también —y tampoco estaría escuchando los murmullos.

—Sabes que no haría algo como eso —responde él mientras abre su bolso—. Además… estás cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

Sora ríe un poco.

—Claro, seguro que todas tus citas han botado montones de preservativos en frente de varias personas en un cine —ella recoge el último y toma su bolso dispuesta a levantarse pero él la detiene.

—Si le miramos el lado positivo —dice—, ¿al menos sé que piensas en la protección?

Sora no tarda en levantar —por fin— la mirada y verlo; su cara está roja, ella lo sabe, pero la de él también y quiere morirse, se ve tan estúpidamente adorable que quiere golpearlo. _Ugh_ , ¿por qué no sólo salió huyendo del bochorno y la dejó ahí? Así no se sintiera como si estuvieran estrujando su corazón.

Yamato la ayuda a levantarse y la acerca un poco más a él, Sora se siente un poco mareada por tanta amabilidad y dulzura, pero no se aleja, más bien ella es la que inicia el abrazo de pronto llena de una calidez bastante conocida; le rodea la cintura con ambos brazos y oculta su rostro en su pecho, absorbe su aroma mientras decide que así es como pasará la siguiente hora de la tarde, hasta que el bochorno le pase y pueda por fin ver a los demás a la cara.

Él entiende, por supuesto, o al menos se lo hace saber cuando la aprieta más contra sí; los murmullos paran y Sora puede escuchar a la gente por fin alejándose del lugar.

—Creo que es seguro separarnos —dice ella luego de unos minutos.

—Yo creo que no —responde Yamato—, pueda que aún haya gente por ahí esperando a que te alejes de mi para burlarse.

Ella se ríe ante la obvia mentira y se separa un poco, sólo lo justo para poder hablarle viéndolo a los ojos.

—¿No te apetece ir a un lugar más…?

—¿Privado? —termina la frase él de manera sugerente.

—Silencioso es la palabra correcta—responde ella abochornada.

—¿Qué no los cines son silenciosos? —pregunta Yamato con cierta burla, Sora pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí… pero yo decía un lugar más… —se muerde el labio inferior no sabiendo cómo decir lo que quiere decir. Yamato la ve tratando de descifrar a dónde quiere llegar y entonces cae en la realización.

La abraza, porque hay cosas que deberían estar prohibidas, como ver a Sora Takenouchi —la dulce y siempre elocuente Sora Takenouchi— no sabiendo cómo decirle que quiere ir a un lugar donde puedan seguir abrazándose; no pasar a siguiente base, sólo abrazándose, y eso es adorable… jodidamente adorable.

La suelta y ella lo ve no entiendo nada, entonces la toma de la mano y camina hacia la salida del cine ya sabiendo a donde ir para que continuar con lo que empezaron ahí.

* * *

¡Feliz San Valentín! O mejor dicho, ¡feliz día del Sorato! Tenía planeado hacer otra cosa pero no me dio la inspiración para terminarla; pero con algunas chicas del topic Sorato (del Foro proyecto 1-8) hemos decidido que, desde hoy hasta el 14 de marzo se subirá un Sorato diario, así que espero en mi próximo turno pueda subirlo. Críticas más que recibidas, digan todo con un review. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
